


You saved me.

by La_Rainette_verte



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Gore, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rainette_verte/pseuds/La_Rainette_verte
Summary: After the accident, the angel took all his thinking. He needs to have him. Even if he has to kidnap him for that.





	1. There he is...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if I made grammar errors or english synthaxe errors ! I tried my best, I really want to improuve my english !  
Please be nice :)

He was standing against the wall, two bags at his feets and a cigarette in his mouth.   
His gaze was hidden by the smoke. He was tall and thin and was wearing a fake military jacket.   
Everything makes think that he was waiting for someone.   
  
Only few minutes later, another man appeared. On the other hand, the newcomer was muscled and small -as a man of his age can be-.   
  
“_Right in times Arthur” says the new one, shaking his hands.   
  
“_You could be there earlier! We need to have a plan, to preparer ourself. It's the most dangerous mission we will have. ”said the thin man, angrier than he really was.   
  
“_Only if what our client said is right.” responded Arthur before taking one of the bags on the floor.  
  
“_We need to have a plan. We can't just go in the bookshop like this! We need to be tricky. Even if the boss gives us all this stuff. Remember the last time we did it, Roger, the man had run off and we had to kill him. We lost a lot of money 'cause of your careless” He also took one bag and he starts walking toward the coffee shop just in front of the bookshop.   
  
“Don't worry, look how soft he looks.” In the hand was a photo of a middleaged man. Blond hair surrounded is round white face. “He won't give us troubles.”   
  
The thin man snorted.   
“_He is an angel. Don't be silly. ”   
  
And together sat in the coffee.   
  
“The bookshop is not open! We are in the middle of the afternoon! How can this be? ”   
Arthur was impatient. He hates when a job doesn't go as planned.   
  
“We need to wait more. Do you want another coffee? ”   
  
They stayed there for hours. Still no signs of the librarian.   
  
“_Maybe we can come back tomorrow, he will surely be there. He will need to open this fucking bookshop one day, and then we will be... ”   
  
But before Arthur can finish his sentence, Roger stopped him and pointed at the bookshop  
  
“Wellwell... Look who just appeared. ”  
  
Their prey was walking toward the bookshop. However, he wasn't alone. A long, thin figure was walking besides him. He had red hair, black suit and strange sunglasses that hide all his eyes. They seem to be very close friends. Well, that was a badbad new.   
  
“You can fight two guys at the same time. We need to focus entirely on the target. ”said Roger, tired of waiting for such a long time.  
  
  
“Wait...”   
  
The prey (Aziraphale they learned by reading the instructions when they try to prepare their plan) was standing in front of the door. He starts to laugh before kissing the cheek of the other man and go to the bookshop. The sunglasses man was flustured. It takes him a full minute before returning back from where he came.  
  
“Ok, our turn now.”   
  
And soon, they were before the bookshop.


	2. Are you serious ?

It was the best evening they had since the Armagedon't. Everything was perfect, they had start with a dinner at the Ritz, they drank champagne, ate delicious and overprize food -even if they don't really care about money.   
They were now free from responsibilities. The stress of the apocalypse was far behind them.   
Now, there were only the two of them.  
“_Us against the world” had said Crowley, probably a little bit drunk.   
Aziraphale had a chuckle. His beautiful cheeks were now tainted with flush.   
“_Us” he had reply at the same time he was refilling Crowley's glass.   
  
The Principality started talking about the last book he read. He was monologuing as always when he talked about books but Crowley liked to just listen and watch the amazing being besides him.  
His yellow eyes were fixed on the angel. Aziraphale had this amazing smile on this face. That smile he can't resist. That smile that make him shivered in his sit. That smile that make him feel safe and more happy that he had expect since his fall.   
  
“_Are you alright, dear? “ said Aziraphale, a little bit worried by the lack of reaction of the demon.   
  
Yes, he was definitively charmed by the angel. He liked his old-fashioned style. He liked his white/blond hair. He liked his courage, the way he reacted to food. He loved his passionate talk, and he loved the way he can read without moving four hours.   
He liked him. Maybe more if he was really honest with himself. But even if his 'feelings' were what they looked to be, how can his angel can even return them. Does Arizaphale have feelings like this?  
  
“_Yeah yeah, I'm just overthinking a little bit. Alcohol you know... or maybe it's a demon thing. Who knows? ” he said shaking his now empty glass in a theatrical way.  
  
Aziraphale nodded, leaving the demon in his mood. They needed this evening, and Aziraphale certainly won't be the one to break the good atmosphere with questions and let alone when Crowley was looking at him like this.   
The angel finished is own glass and continued talking about the book.   
  
It was hours later that they leaved the restaurant. Drunk, both of us were now walking toward the bookshop. Crowley had offered to escort him home. Old habits are hards to break.   
  
They were now walking, theirs hands rubbings against each others.  Sending electrics sensations in both entities.   
The odd couple were mostly quiet. Not that they have nothing to say to each other, but the silence was pleasant one.   
They finally arrive in front of the bookshop. 'Too fast' thought Crowley.  
  
“_ I wanted to thank you for this evening, my dear. It was delightful and refreshing after all those events. ”  
“_Come on Angel, don't be silly, no need to thank me for that kind of things.” He said, trying to look as detached as possible.   
  
Aziraphale chuckled and before he can react -if he had really wants to react-, the angel leant against him and kissed his cheek.  
  
“_Sleep well” he said before disappeared in the bookshop, leaving behind a chocked Crowley.   
  
  
It was a minute after the angel had stepped in that he heard two knocks against the door.   
'Maybe it's Crowley.. or not. He never knocks. ' he thought stepping closer to the door 'Maybe customers? But this late, that's odd. ' He started turning the handle, 'I hope it's not heaven... '   
Then he opened the door.  
  
Two guys were standing: one was tall, black hair and wearing a oversized military jacket. On the other hand, the other one was kinda short, bold, with two ugly scars crossing his face. They definitively didn't look like his usual costumers.  
Before he could said anything, the bold one forced the door and said:   
“_We need a book.”   
“_Are you serious?” replied the tall man, visibly irritated. “Just knock him off.”   
And before the Angel could said anything, the bold one took his metal stick and hit him in the head.   
  
“_I really hope you didn't kill him!” said Arthur, checking the angel.  
  
“_You said: 'Knock him off' ! I act before he uses his angelic power against us. ”  
  
Well. Now, they needed to move.   
  
  



	3. You didn't change, angel

Kidnapping someone wasn't an easy task if you asked them. You had to be quick, to have a plan and to -if possible- avoid witness. There were also other problems like “how do we move the body”, “how to put it in the car trunk without break his bones” or “how to avoid the target to wake up and start to scream while you're moving him”.   
Roger and Arthur would answer that if you hit him with enough strength, if you do it by the night and if you gag his mouth with a good piece of tape, everything would be alright.   
  
When they started the car, with obviously Aziraphale in the car trunk, they decided to call their boss. It was definitively not their favorite part.   
  
“_Hello boss, the pigeon is in the cage.” said Arthur   
  
“_That's perfect. I hope you didn't damage him. He is a friend after all. ”replied the unknown voice.   
  
He had a really suave voice. The kind that make you shiver in the worst way possible.   
  
“_We will be in your house in... 1 hour if the road is clear,” he said, looking the road around him as if he could predict the traffic.   
And without a warning, they hung up.   
  
“_I hope he will not be angry when he will see the blood on this face” said the smaller one   
  
“_We will say that hetried to escape and you had to … do what if you had to do. And by the way, he is an 'angel', it's not the same. ” 

“_This mission was quite simple. I mean, he didn't even react. He looks so... human.”   
  
Arthur snorted at that. Of course, they had more difficult mission in the past. They had sometimes to kill Vampires, or to burn witches. Taking an angel was a new one and the easiest by far.  
  
“_If take an angel is that easy, maybe we should start a business. We could be rich.”   
  
Maybe.  
  
__  
  
Even before Aziraphale could force open his eyes with a hiss of pain, he felt the handcuff.  
He could immediately tell that there were special handcuff. Not like the one you can find in a commissariat or the one you find in an erotic shop. No. There were obviously different one. He couldn't do a miracle nor he could move much.  
When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a small room. The first thing he saw was that the walls were covered by drawings. Mostly represent angelic figures. All of them had white hair and pretty white wings. 'How peculiar' thought Aziraphale.  
Before he could continue his exploration, he was interrupted by a human entering in the room.  
  
“_I see you're awake” His cold smile frozed Aziraphale   
  
As gently as possible he removed the tape from the angel mouth. Immediately, he tried to speak but the human stopped him.  
  
“_Amazing.” added the new comer. He knelt close to Aziraphale “You didn't change, you are exactly the same, even after all theses years.”  
  
He raised his hand and caressed the angel's cheek. Aziraphale shift from the contact.  
  
“_Don't you remember me, angel?” His voice was so calm, the soft “March 1995, it was a rainy day. The man was drunk with his child on the passenger sit. He was ridding to fast, and the road was too wet. The car left the road leaving the child was between life and death...”  
  
Oh. Aziraphale remembered. With Crowley they had been driving back home. It has been a usual day, dining in a new restaurant, drink a lot of wine, talking about humans.  
He remembered the bad feeling he had when then found the overthrow car. He had seen the boy, covered in blood, almost dead.  
'_The man is dead” had been saying Crowley.  
  
Aziraphale had taken the boy in his arms “It's ok my boy, everything will be alright... close your eyes... I'll take care of you, don't worry.” 

The boy doesn't resist and felt asleep.   
“_I can save him” assured the angel   
“_Then do it, angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a weirdo !


	4. The book

A white glow appeared from the angel hands. It was, in fact, the purest light a human will ever see.   
The blood from the boy started to return from when it came, his wounds were now closed and his life saved.   
“_I think he will survive, thanks god” said Aziraphale, the boy still in his arms.   
“_No, thanks to you,” mumbled the demon.   
The child began to move in his arms. His beautiful big grey eyes were now fixed on Aziraphale.   
“_Are... are... you an angel? ”whispered the child, a slow smile began to appeared on his face “I always whished to see one.”   
“_Fuck he is awake now! We have to go, I swear I heard those bloody paramedics coming for them. ” He slowly walked to the Bentley. Seeing that the angel didn't follow him, headded “He will be ok, angel, he will be under human care, we have to go now. I really don't want to answer all their questions. ”   
Carefully and reluctantly, Aziraphale removed the child from his arms and lied him down on the floor   
“_Sleep now, everything will be all right”    
And then, with another miracle, he sent him sleeping for the second time.   
–   
  
“_You saved me and you killed this monstrous bastard that was my father!” said the now, grown man.   
“_Well, that's not.. I'm not what you think I am”    
If the man heard him, he didn't show it.   
“_It was not that's hard to find you. I had to ask the good questions to the good peoples. I interrogated some... demons about what they knew of an angel in England. Well, I had to first find a way to summone one. ”He moved away from the Angel, he grabbed some papers and a book,and showed them to Aziraphale. “ See ! 10 years of work. I have first to know more about angels and demons, I had to travel in different places, and then, I found this book. Well, in reality, I stole it. The man who kept it said it was too dangerous for a man like me. It's a unique book which brings together all the knowledge we have of angels. ”    
  
Yes, Aziraphale knew this book. Heaven had tried to destroy it in the past but before today, no one found it. It was a dangerous weapon if give to the wrong peoples.   
  
“The book explains how you can control an angel, how you can keep it, how you can kill it.”   
  
Aziraphale began to shiver in spite of him.   
  
“_But don't worry, I won't really hurt you. I mean, I owe you my life after all. ” 

And then, he leaved the room without another words. Leaving the poor Angel alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters..   
It's kinda hard for me to write in English. (But it's a good exercise ahah)


	5. Your wings, angel.

Aziraphale felt sick, well, as an angel could feel sick. The blood kept running into his face and his hair were now tainted. As a fact, he had never before felt so human. All his body was burning, his head was spinning and for one, he was tired.

He never had the need to sleep before, even if Crowley tried to convinced him to have a good nap, Aziraphale had never closed his eyes for more than few seconds.

And here he was and before he fall into a dreamless sleep, he thought were turned towards Crowley.

'Crowley..'

When he oppened his eyes, he could immediately tells that he was not alone in the room.

To be true, the man he talked ealier, the one Crowley and him saved was here. And from what Aziraphale can see, he was drawing.

“_I see you're awake. Did you sleep well ?” He chuckled “You're an angel, you don't have needs like human ? Don't you ?” Again, he didn't let Aziraphale anwsered.

“I have few questions for you actually. I don't want to be rude or anything else of course but, could you show me your wings ?”

Aziraphale shivered. Why was he that afraid of a human ?

Maybe because he never felt so human before and, if he was discorporated... he could never go back to earth to see Crowley. Even if he had never be that free since the Apocalypse, he felt weakest than he never been

“I said show. Me. Your. Wings.”

“_N-no.” simply answered the angel. He was a Principality for God's sake. He wont obey a human as creepy he can be.

The gaze of his kidnapper suddenly change and not for the best. He pulled away his drawings and for a second, Aziraphale catch a sight of a portrait of himself.

The man put his hand around his neck and begun to press it.

“_Now, little angel, you should obey.”


End file.
